The present invention relates to a bearing assembly, and more particularly to a bearing assembly with a bearing element spacing orientation which minimizes false brinelling.
Rotary wing aircraft commonly utilize freewheel bearing systems to maintain the momentum of the rotor system. A freewheel bearing system operates when the engine speed is lower that the rotor speed. When the engine drives the rotor system, the bearing races of the freewheel bearing system are stationary relative to each other such that the bearing elements do not revolve relative the races. The bearing races and bearing elements rotate as a unit and are subject to gear loads. This condition may create a condition in which false brinelling of the raceways occurs.
False brinelling is the indentation of a part where the indented material has been worn away. False brinelling is typically a wear issue due to metal-to-metal contact and may be exacerbated by external vibration. False brinelling tends to deepen in one location because the bearing elements tend to settle in the location of a previous false brinelling event. False brinelling increases drag which may prevent the engine from freely spinning at shut down which may increase engine maintenance concerns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bearing assembly which minimizes false brinelling.